You have a WHAT!
by DragonLuver123
Summary: Durinig the final battle in the Rebooted serise somethings occer that change how the ninjas looks at one of their team mates. But who is it? What happened? Or should I say WHO showed up? With friends. The ninjas are in for quite a ride.


OK I'm going to give it to you strait. I'm going to through you right into a story, but I am going to give you some info about the OC's and by the way this does contain spoilers for the rebooted series and I have only seen the last of episode 34 so it mite seem confusing for those that have seen it and those that have. And to those that have seen the last episode I didn't like the ending so I changed it.

* * *

Midnight (you'll find out last name later)

Age- 16

Family- You'll see

Element- Darkness

Hair- Black (just like Cole's) waist length

Eyes- Red (darker than Lord Gramandon)

Outfit- A dark purple (almost black) T-shirt, Black jeans, dark purple sneakers, and two dog tags (one is hers other is her brother's)

Ninja Outfit- Dark purple (almost black) skin tight crop top, dark purple skirt (that goes to mid thigh) black ripped up leggings and dark purple boots

Likes-Dragons, Music, Fighting, Hanging out with her brother, Cake, Video games. And Reading

Dislikes- Spiders, People picking on her friends and brother, and Her brother's cooking

Personality- Kick butt, Kind (can be mean), Brave, Stubborn, and Childish (at times)

Dragon- Shadow, A dark purple version of Lloyd's golden dragon

Nicole (Nickel) Finch

Age-15

Family- Fern Finch (twin sister)

Element- Metal

Hair- Blond, in braid that goes to the small of her back

Eyes- Sky blue

Outfit- Has a sliver band that goes around her head (Like Astrid from 'How to Train Your Dragon) worn out red T-shirt with an axe on it, a sliver skirt (that goes to her knees), white leggings, and sliver boots

Ninja Outfit- Sliver skin tight T-shirt, Sliver cut off shorts, and Sliver flats

Likes- Fighting, Cute guys, Cats, and Salads

Dislikes- Make up, Peanuts (allergic), and Heights

Personality- Female version of Kia

Dragon- Titanium Sliver version of Flame

Fern Finch

Age-15

Family- Nicole (Nickel) Finch (twin sister)

Element- Plants

Hair- Brown in braid that goes to her waist

Eyes- Sky blue

Outfit- Peach tan top, worn out dirt covered blue jeans, and peach flats

Ninja Outfit- Peach skin tight sleeve less shirt, Peach cut off shorts, and Peach ballet like flats

Likes- Flower, Reading, Flying, and Burgers

Dislikes- Make up, Peanuts (allergic), Hawks

Personality- Sweet, Shy, and Kind

Dragon- Rose, Peach version of Rocky

Nya

Dragon- Orange version of Wisp

Ninja outfit-Orange Version of Nickel's Ninja outfit

P.I.X.A.L.

Dragon- Pink version of Shard

Ninja outfit- Pink Version of Fern's ninja outfit

* * *

Midnight's P.O.V.

I was walking down the street with my sisters Fern and Nickel when I see my brother being held by thesis golden wires. The wires seemed to be under the control of this huge ugly spider. I hate spiders!

"We have to save my brother!" I shouted to the girls. "Your right Mid, but we also need to get to those two girls on the roof of that building." Nickel said pointing to the last to ninjas that we have to find.

"Fern, Nickel you two get the girls I'll take the sp-spider." I said as the took off.

I started to focus all my power on taking control of the wires, ones I did that lowered my brother and the other guy that were in the grasp of the wires down to the ground, as Fern, and Nickel came running up with the other two girls. I then focused my power on the golden talons of the spider (ware the golden weapons where) which made them separate from the spider and floated down to the girls. I let go of my power as the girls caught the weapons. Nickel caught the sword Fern got the Scythe, the black haired girl got the nunchucks, and the silver haired girl got the shurikens. As they caught the weapons they stared to glow the color of their element as they changed into their ninja gi's. A small golden speck of dust came flying at me and hit my dog tags (Which were under my shirt the dust speck went through my shirt) and I started to glow as well.

When we stopped I noticed that the other girls had bracelets that had a picture of the element that their weapon in their hand represented (Fern-earth Nickel-fire Nya-lighting PIXAL-ice).

"Alright girls! Aim for the big ugly thing!" I shouted and shot at the spider. "On it!" Fern and Nickel said at the same time, the other two just nodded their heads and they all shot at the thing.

* * *

After about a half hour of shooting at the spider and trying not to get shot. We had destroyed the ugly thing. "Yeah! Woooo hooo! Yes!" The girls cheered.

"Midnight?" I heard a male voice that I'm all to familiar with. "Cole!" I shouted and hugged my big brother.

* * *

Cole's P.O.V.

After the fight with those strange girls and Nya and PIXAL. I got a good look at the girl in dark purple and noticed that she looked like a 16 year old version of my long loss kid sister. I started to walk to her "Midnight?" I asked. She turned and broke into a huge smile "Cole!" She shouted and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

'Yup. This is my little Midnight.' I thought and hugged her back with just as much strength.

"Who is this?" Jay asked with a insulted and smug voice.

I turned and put my arm around Midnight's shoulders, "This is my kid sister Midnight." I said as she waved to everyone.

* * *

Well that's all I got for today hope you like it. Let me know if I should keep doing this story

R&R

Ninjago doesn't belong to me


End file.
